1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting crossbows, and more particularly to a crossbow having a trajectory compensation apparatus.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Several drawbacks are associated with conventional crossbows due to the very curved trajectory of a crossbow bolt or arrow. One of these disadvantages is that the user must "hold-over" when shooting at a target. To "hold-over" means that the crossbow actually must be pointed above the target in order for the bolt to climb first and then drop on to the target at a point along the crossbow trajectory curve. This leads to unnatural and inaccurate aiming, further leading to arrows having a lesser range.
Another drawback is that, with conventional crossbows having only one forward sight, any time the hunter wishes to aim at a more distant target, he must reset or further adjust the sighting system. This can lead to frustration, and even danger, due to the speed and agility of the prey.
Yet another drawback comes from "dry firing." This is caused by the bow limbs continuing to accelerate until they are abruptly halted by the bow string when discharged. Dry firing causes unwanted noise and an unsafe shock failure.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a crossbow having a trajectory compensation apparatus which allows more natural and accurate aiming, leading to arrows having a greater range. It would further be desirable to provide such an apparatus which allows the hunter to aim at a more distant target without resetting or further adjusting the sighting system. Still further, it would be desirable to provide such an apparatus which reduces noise and allows a more gentle deceleration of the bow limbs, thereby reducing shock failure and providing a higher degree of safety.